never thought my happy ending would be with you
by MadGirl123
Summary: when chad writes somthing about sonny in his blog and then they get trapped what will happen? sorry suck ar summarys: story is god though one shot please r


"fine" sonny bellowed through the halls of mackenzie falls "fine"  
"good" "good"chad yelled back as chads dressing room door slamed shut

once again chad and i were back to our usual bickering and once again he had posted on his blog that i sonny monroe is in love with him. his exact words were

" sonny monroes dying love for me it becoming annoying she just can't keep away"  
this was just one of many he had posted recently so this sort of thing happend every day for the past 3 weeks it was almost like he wanted me to me in love with him. and for the entire 3 weeks it had been . i felt it hit my face as i felt hot tears run down my face. i never thought that chad dylan cooper would be the one to male me cry.

as i stormed over to my dressing room for the week as tawni had gone on holiday with her perents. i loved it. for once it actually looked nice i had taken most of the pictures of her down and replaced them with art work, i went across to the sofa and flopped after about 20 mins i had started to doze off but i was soon interupptedby chad coming into the room and moving my feet and sitting were my feet had been.

"hey monroe"

"cooper....why are you here... dont you have a blog to write about me in" he gave me a funny look

" no..thats actually why im here... have you been crying?" i jumped up quick and ran into the bathroom to tidy my self up a bit. i glanced in the mirror my eyes were red and my hair was messy, i grabbed my hari brush and sorted out my hair then i washed my face and put a little make up on.

"so your here to tell me about your next blog entry" i felt tears start to build up again. they were soon shocked out of my system when a gust of wind from the window blew across the room the door slammed shut. i saw chasd run across the room to open it again. he stopped as he turned around i saw in his face the news he was about to tell me was not going to be good

"do you have a auto lock on your door?" oh-oh her is comes

"yeah why?"

he gave me a look as to say 'really are you really asking me why i wanted to know if the door has an auto lock'

"its locked it'nt it?" well duh...

" afraid so" wonderfull he shared the same thoughts as me. we made our way back to the sofa and fell onto it as if we just found out our favorite love song was written about a worm.

"is any one we can call to get us out of here?" chad broke the akward silence

"yeah" i saw his eyes light up "but this is the only room in the building that does not have any signal" the sparkle in his eyes faded.

an hour passed by although it felt like a decade or a life time. we sat there in silence.

"chad what was the real reason you came in here?"

" i wanted to say i was sor..that i was sorr..." i cant belive it was he trying to apolagize

"that you were sorry?"

"umm yeah"

"then say it"

" sonny please dont make me. you already know it" oh but i was

" nope. say it .."

"sonny i will do anything but that"

"say it"

" fine.. im sorry...happy?"

" yep... if i had said you did not have to say sorry what would you have done?" i was hoping for him so say like he would be my slave or somthing but this was chad so that was not going to happen. well not in this life time any ways.

" well ermm i dunno" it was obvious he did oh my gosh was chad being shy. wow being stuck in a room can really bring out a sweet side to chad.

" chad tell me i wont laugh or tell anyone" hehe well depending on what it was

" okok, close your eyes" i did as he told me to do

" ok but why cant you just tell -" he cut me off his lips were pushed hard against mine and his hands were around my waist, before i knew it i was kissing him back with my hands around his neck .

after that day and and i were never the same again we went on dating and eventually told our casts we were dating and they were fine with it well they prentened to be as they knew we were not going to brake up anytime soon. how ever after 3 years of dating chad finally asked for my hand in marriage. we got married the following spring and i fell pregnant that christmas. you might say we lived happily ever after. after all we did. 


End file.
